


Yo me opongo

by MaryMoreno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boda, Despedida de soltero, Future, M/M, Original Character(s), Possessive Derek, Sexual Content, universidad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMoreno/pseuds/MaryMoreno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles se va a casar y Derek hará todo lo posible para evitarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

La vida de Derek se ha vuelto un asco,  un terrible y gran asco. De nuevo,  después de que había superado su vida como lobo solitario, ha vuelto a ella y todo porque su manada se separó para ir a la universidad.

Tampoco es que pudiera obligarlos a que se quedarán,  sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría,  pero eso no quiere decir que no los eche de menos,  porque si,  los echa de menos.

Y sobre todo,  echa de menos a cierto humano.

Stiles,  tuvo que dejar ir a Stiles a Los Angeles para que viva su sueño de convertirse en un gran criminologo y sabia que lo sería,  la sangre del crimen corre por sus venas. Stiles le había dado la opción de una relación a larga distancia,  pero él no estuvo muy seguro de aquella opción porque no creía que fuera a funcionar,  además de que no sería lo mismo y no seria tan egoísta de quitarle la libertad de que viviera sus años como universitario como es debido: fiestas, alcohol y sexo.  Bueno,  así fue más o menos sus años en la universidad cuando era más joven y si Stiles quería lo mismo, él no es nadie para negarselo y menos estando a kilómetros de distancia.

No iba a negar que se le remueve el estómago al pensar en Stiles entregando su cuerpo a otra persona como muchas veces lo hizo con él,  que sus sonrisas ahora no fueran para él,  sus besos, sus caricias, definitivamente debería de dejar de comerse la cabeza pensando en eso.

Pero no podía,  no cuando tenía el objeto que hizo que su mundo se derrumbara más de lo que ya está.

Un sobre de color crema con toques florales dorados que lo hacía lucir elegante y un lazo blanco puesto vertical que evitaba que el sobre se abriera terminando en un moño. Tiro de una de las tiras del lazo haciendo que el moño se deshiciera y finalmente poder ver su interior.

Una invitación a una boda.

"Stiles Stilinski & Cedric Lincon"

¿Qué?

"La casualidad hizo que nos conociéramos,  la amistad nos unió y de la Unión surgió el amor.

La ceremonia tendrá lugar el día 30 de junio en la capilla... "

Ni siquiera término de leer lo que decía,  arrugó la invitación con toda la furia y el dolor que en esos momentos lo invadía, arrojó el papel a cualquier lugar del piso de su loft sin importarle donde caeria y con la misma furia golpeó la pared más cercana a su disposición haciéndola retumbar y logrando dejar un ollo gracias a su puño.

Su mirada estaba pérdida en cualquier lugar a su alrededor,  el aire salia y entraba con fuerza su nariz con un silbido y sus puños a sus costaban estaban tan apretados que sentía sus uñas,  las humanas,  encajarse  en su piel.

Dolía un poco,  pero no tanto como el hecho de enterarse que al chico que amó y en realidad aun ama,  se va a casar y lo invito a la boda,  esta bien que hayan quedado como amigos,  pero aun no esta listo para verlo casarse con otro.

Y no lo hará.

El enojo se esfumó y el foco encima de su cabeza se prendió gracias a una brillante idea.

Haria cualquier cosa para evitar esa boda,  y eso lo que hará si necesita ir hasta Los Angeles y oponerse,  lo hará,  no dejará irse a su humano a los brazos de otro hombre, no otra vez,  él es suyo y eso no ha cambiado durante estos cinco años que han pasado.

Su plan para evitar esa boda empieza.. ahora.


	2. Fase 1: Completa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, ¡yey! 
> 
> Gracias a las personas que dejaron kudos y a las personas que solamente leyeron esto. 
> 
> Espero que haya desarrollado este capítulo como es debido y que sea de su agrado y les guste. 
> 
> Perdón por cualquier error gramático. 
> 
> De ante mano les doy las gracias por leer, se aceptan criticas y sugerencias de cualquier cosa, si ustedes ven algo que no les gusta haganmelo saber porque soy mas o menos nueva en esto de la escritura y sigo pensando que no soy muy buena describiendo emociones o acciones, pero me gusta escribir las ideas que pasan por mi cabeza y esta es una de ellas.

El sol apenas se asoma por el horizonte y apenas logra verse a través de las nubes que lo esconden, dándole unos minutos más de oscuridad a la carretera.

Derek sigue conduciendo con las luces brillantes de su auto iluminando su camino pero pronto ya no serán necesarias,  lo ha hecho toda la noche sin detenerse para nada, la noche ha visto su desesperación por llegar a su destino y ahora será el sol su testigo.

Hace aire fresco, ese aire que hace solo por las mañanas y en las noches y que mediante va pasando las horas se vuelve un aire insoportable,  un aire caliente que hace sudar a cualquier personas que se atreve alejarse de la seguridad de su casa y del aire acondicionado. Por ello,  Derek manteniene la ventanilla baja para aprovechar ese aire y refrescar el interior de su auto,  ese aire que golpea su rostro y se atreve aspirar y llenar sus pulmones,  tan refrescante,  tan puro. 

Cada vez esta mas cerca de su destino,  lo presiente,  no sabe cuanto a conducido pero sabe que son muchos kilometros. Su pie no ha abandonado el acelerador ni sus manos el volante solo para adornar su rostro con unas ganas oscuras y proteger sus ojos de la luz del sol que cada vez se vuelve más fuerte y le pega directamente en el rostro molestandole.

A través de los vidrios de sus lentes y del vidrio delantero del auto,  logra visualizar un cartel,  de esos carteles que aparecen cada vez cuando una persona decide visitar o abandonar una ciudad y/o pueblo.

Sigue conduciendo arrebazando aquel cartel que le indica que a llegada a su destino,  la carretera ha quedado también atrás convirtiéndose calles angostas con edificios y casas levantándose a lo alto a cada costado.  Gente caminando por todos lados haciendo diferentes actividades al aire libre a pesar del calor de junio de los Angeles  a Derek se le hace cada vez más pesado respirar aquel aire, siente como capas de sudor se instalan en su frente y nuca, y tiene que cerrar la ventana de su camaro para poder encender el aire acondicionado  y no morir asfixiado,  además que el tráfico interminable no es de ayuda. Le recuerda al tiempo en el que vivió en New  York con Laura,  siempre era lo mismo, tráfico,  tener que salir antes para llegar antes a la universidad y no ser amonestado por llegar tarde, sinceramente se le había olvidado como es vivir en una gran ciudad. 

Ya ha llegado a su primer destino, su plan esta llendo a la perfección, por ahora, así que es hora de pasar a la fase 2 e ir con la única persona que sabe que lo ayudará,  o al menos tiene la esperanza de que así sea.

Conduce hasta llegar a su nuevo destino. Grandes edificios lo reciben con gente entrando y saliendo de ellos con sus libros en manos o con su mochila colgando del hombro. Se estaciona frente aquellos edificios que conforman la universidad a la que ha enviado a Isaac para que estudie arte y que Derek solo ha venido una vez,  sin contar esta,  a firmar unos papeles,  pero aun así no se olvida de una dirección.

Esta bien,  tal vez acepta que no fue buena idea venir a la universidad de Isaac para buscarlo porque ni sabe si el chico se encuentra ahí dentro todavía o si se lo vaya a encontrar,  pero aun conserva esa esperanza que le surgió al tener la idea que comenzó todo esto.

Se baja del auto porque esta cansado de estar en la misma posición por horas y siente los músculos tensos y adoloridos,  por ello cuando toca el piso de la calle, mueve su cuello en círculos logrando al menos que el dolor se fuera un poco estiró  espalda, logrando quedar como nuevo.

Chicas,  e incluso chicos coqueteaban  con él,  y no es que sea arrogante pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y simplemente los ignoro,  su mirada estaba puesta en la puerta y de ahí no se apartaba por si a su primer beta se le ocurre aparecer.

Pasan minutos,  tal vez esta por cumplirse la hora y Derek esta cansado, cansado de esperar y del viaje que tuvo que hacer,  además de que se está empezando hartar  de esperar, nunca fue una persona que espera y su paciencia se está esfumado.

Como obra de los espíritus de arriba que se han apiadado  de él, Isaac se acerca a la puerta con un grupo mixto de chicas y chicos,  el rubio esta hablando tranquilamente con ellos y riendo y Derek decide que es hora de acercarse.  Se aleja del cofre del auto donde decidió apoyarse a esperar y empezó a caminar hacia el chico con paso decidido, las manos en los bolsillo y la vista enfrente.

-Uy,  chico lindo a la vista.-Le susurro una chica con el pelo rojo a una chica rubia que estaban en el grupo de Isaac.

Derek rodó los ojos,  al menos aún poseía sus lentes que cubrían sus ojos y podía matarlas con la mirada sin problema alguno.

-Derek. - Aunque agradece que aquellas chicas se hayan fijado en él y hayan llamado la atención de Isaac.

El chico paro su caminar al igual que su grupo y Derek.  El moreno se apartó los lentes dejándolos reposar en su cabeza y se le quedó viendo fijamente al rubio completamente inmóvil y este también lo miraba, lo miraba con incredulidad y con duda de saber que diablos hacia ahí.

-necesito tu ayuda. - soltó incómodo de tener tantas miradas puestas en su persona.

Isaac parece dudar,  más confundido que al principio y por un momento Derek piensa que no lo ayudará al verlo girandose hacia sus amigos.

-nos vemos luego. - Se despide de ellos con una sonrisa y un gesto con su mano.

Isaac se aferra a las correas de su mochila y pasa por delante de Derek que mira por unos milésimas de segundos a los amigos de su beta que le devuelven la mirada y después se gira para seguir al beta.

Salen de la universidad y cruzan la calle en un completo silencio,  un silencio que no le molesta pero le despera al mismo tiempo a Derek.

-Invitame a comer y me cuentas en que necesitas ayuda.-Issac rompe el silencio una vez que han llegado al camaro de Derek y el moreno solo asiente en forma de aceptación porque al final de todo ha conducido por largas horas y tiene hambre y su estómago se lo hace saber.

Se suben al auto y el silencio se vuelve a instalar en ambos,  Issac mira a través de la ventana y Derek mira el camino hasta el Mc'Donals más cercano, ni siquiera prende la radio para acabar con aquel silencio.

Llegan al lugar y se adentran al establecimiento, hay muchas gente comiendo en familia,  parejas y niños jugando en aquellos pedazos de plástico modernos. Localizan una mesa en el fondo,  algo alejada de las demás, casi enseguida de los baños pero esta bien,  a Derek no le importa.

Se sientan en silencio y a Derek le empieza a molestar,  necesita desahogarse y ayuda en cuento antes pero al parecer Isaac espera que el fuera el primero en hablar.

-necesito tu ayuda. - como si no lo hubiera dicho antes,  pero hace que Isaac levante la vista de una servilleta que tomó y que juguetea con entre sus dedos.

-¿En que? ¿ha pasado algo sobre natural en Beacon Hills?

-Stiles se va a casar.

Ve como el cuerpo de Issac se tensa al escuchar salir aquellas palabras de su boca,  sus dedos se detienen en torno a la servilleta y su mirada pasa de confusión a lastima.

Derek no necesita su lastima,  necesita su ayuda.

-Lo se. - Sale en forma de suspiro. - pero pensé que..

-Me llego la invitación. - le interrumpió, Derek.

-Lydia se ha encargado de todo eso. - alza los hombros como restándole importancia. - supongo que ella fue la que se encargó de enviar las invitaciones ya que no deja hacer nada a Stiles y a su...

Se queda callado al darse cuenta de lo que está a punto de decir y le echa una mirada al alfa frente a él,  su rostro cambia completamente,  su rostro se ha vuelto lleno de furia y hasta esta seguro que sus ojos por uno momento tuvieron aquel destello rojizo y que sus dedos se han vuelto garras entre sus puños.

-¿Qué van a pedir? —Apareció una chica vestida con los colores que destacan al establecimiento y un gorro con los mismos colores que ocultaba su cola de caballo,  además de tener una libreta entre sus manos. 

Isaac fue el primero en pedir con una sonrisa amable en el rostro mientras Derek seguía con aquella mirada enfurecida y a riesgo de ganarse una mirada asesina de su alfa o que la rasgara la garganta ahí mismo,  el beta golpeo su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Al menos funciono, si le mando una mirada asesina hasta le gruñó entre dientes, cosa que desconcertó a la mesera.

-Derek.-musitó entre dientes,  intentando mantener la sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado y señaló con la cabeza a la chica.

El mayor giro su cabeza hacia la chica cayendo por primera vez en su presencia y su rostro se relajo mientras pedía su comida y la chica se alejaba.

-bien, ¿en que estábamos?  - Isaac volvió a poner toda su atención sobre Derek,  apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y su barbilla entre sus manos.

Derek parpadeo desorientado por unos segundos y después todo regreso a su mente,  la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

-Stiles se va a casar. -Era la segunda vez que lo decía y aun así no dejaba de doler.

Isaac suspiro y dejo caer sus brazos a sus costados mientras se hacía atrás y apoyaba completamente su cuerpo en el respaldo del asiento rojo.

-Derek,  ¿exactamente en que necesitas ayuda?

-En impedir esa boda. - El rubio arqueo una ceja,  mirando a su alfa como si estuviera loco y después se echo a reír.

-¿y planeas llegar a la boda cuando el padre diga "si alguien se opone hable ahora o calle para siempre? - hablo sin parar de reír- eso es muy de telenovelas.

Derek frunzo el ceño porque si,  eso estaba planeando hacer y es algo que siempre soñó hacer aunque no lo iba a admitir porque si,  había visto muchas películas,  con su hermanas y sus tías, donde estaban en eso misma situación y le encantaba ver la cara de sorpresas de  los invitados  presentes cuando el protagonista llegaba  y decía el famoso " yo me opongo" ,  y ahora estando él en esa situación se imaginaba perfectamente la cara del chico que se había robado a Stiles y le encantaría ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro cuando Stiles eligiera a Derek por encima de él y en su propia boda, sin duda sería una satisfacción que no podría perderse .

-Quizás. - Alzó los hombros.

Y al parecer a Isaac le parecía muy divertida la situación,  ¿acaso es que no se daba cuenta de la seriedad del asunto?

-Mira Derek. - Paro de reír,  porque se estaba arriesgando mucho en reírse en plena cara. - No se como quieres que te ayude.

-Quiero ver a Stiles.

Isaac se mordió el labio inferior como planteándose en si dejar salir lo que sabía o quedarse callado.

-¿Y que le dirás?

-No lo se. - Porque en verdad aun no había pensado en como lo iba a convencer para que lo eligiera.

-Mira Derek. - Isaac volvió apoyar los codos en la mesa y juntar las manos frente a su rostro, volviendolas puño y abalanzó su cuerpo hacia adelante. - El viernes es la despedida de soltero de Stiles.

-¿y?  - arqueo una ceja interrogante.

-Que tu vas asistir.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Isaac,  una sonrisa que dejaba ver la dentadura blanca del chico y que mas bien parece a la del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Por un momento a Derek le dio miedo.

-Habla ya.

-Bueno. Como te dije Lydia se está encargando de la boda de Stiles.

-ajá.

-Y ella también está planeando su despedida de soltero.

-Isaac llega al punto.

Isaac abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salio de ella,  sino que fue el aire que entró para llenar sus pulmones y sacar de golpe lo que iba a decir. 

-Lydia contrato a strippers.

Derek mentiría si dijera que no le sorprendió, porque realmente lo hizo y no podía imaginarse a sus betas rodeados por un grupo de personas con poca ropa, menos a su Stiles. Además de que eso último lo hace sentir celoso.

-Y tu serás uno de ellos.-Solto de golpe.

Derek abrió los ojos como platos y lo miro entre sorprendido,  más de lo que ya estaba, e incrédulo.

-¿Por qué? 

-Porque no puedes llegar a así como si nada,  además no sabemos si Stiles querrá hablar contigo.

-Yo haré que quiera.

-Obligándolo no vas a lograr nada.

-Pero somos amigos.

-Lo se. - asintió- pero si mi ex llegara de la nada a mi despedida de soltero me sentiría algo incómodo.

Derek empezaba a ver muchas fallas en su plan.

Suspiro pasándose una mano por el rostro. - ¿enserio es la única forma de...

Pero no pudo completar su pregunta porque Isaac rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

-Stiles vive con Cedric. - murmuró bajito, como teniendo miedo de meterse en ese terreno.-Nunca se despegan y son peores que Allison y Scott. 

El beta rodó los ojos como fastidiado por aquello y por las situaciones de incomodidad que ese par le hacían vivir cuando se juntaban y Derek se recordó el porque es su beta favorito.

-Esta bien. - hablo Derek mirando sus manos por encima de la mesa. - Pero Cedric. - escupió su nombre con enfado. -  ¿estará en la despedida?

-No, Lydia los amenazó con que los castraria para que no pudieran hacer nada en su luna de miel si no se separaban al menos aquel día, el día antes de la boda y el día de la boda.

Derek gruñó al escuchar aquello,  mucha información para él y no quería ponerse a pensar en lo que ese par harían en su luna de miel, o lo que han hecho durante todos estos años...

Oh no.

Sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos,  hundiendo su rostro entre sus manos.  Escucho un "lo siento"  por parte de Isaac y el golpeteo de los platos con la comida sobre la mesa que de seguro que la misma mesera les trajo, pero sinceramente se le fue completamente el apetito a pesar de no haber comido por horas y solo deseaba que fuera por fin viernes para hablar con Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3

**Author's Note:**

> Habrá más capítulos, solo que no puedo cambiar el 1/1. 
> 
> Gracias por leer, por sus comentarios y kudos <3


End file.
